yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 16: Welcome To The Kasihana Police Department
Participants *Steven Colt *James Austin Briggs Introducing Steven Colt (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5c4_8soYxY&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) A long black limo would arrive through the center of District 2. It had flags sticking out of the ends of it, and the Kasihana police department logo on the side of it. The limo would stop infront of the KPD district two tower, and the driver would step out. Opening the door for someone. Out emerged a man with black hair, dressed in a military uniform, all blue, and black. (http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130915085958/mugen/images/7/7f/Roy_Mustang.png ) “we’ve arrived Commander Colt.” Colt would step out from the car and look around at the city. “So..this is Kasihana City. A lot bigger than I expected. This place makes new York look like a country town..” Colt would walk around to the front door only to be greeted by a man with flowing blonde hair. A tall man, with military attire it would seem. Colt would speak sternly, almost emotionless. “You must be James Austin Briggs..pleasure to make the aquantince of a legend.” (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/James_Austin_Briggs#Fighting_Stlye ) Briggs would extend his hand and shake colts, talking. “The pleasure is mine. You name is becoming quite big in Kasihana police circles. Me persay I prefer to remain the hidden face of the police department.” Colt would chukle. “I don’t know about all that but I am here to take on a role, that I’m honored to take on. Care to tell me a bit about the city?” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NONzefFmm_o&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) Briggs and Colt would begin walking through the main office of the KPD tower building. “Well Kasihana is a nice city, with semi friendly people, advanced techonology, and an odd mary cast of criminals, gang bangers, and Yakuza a like. In short. The place is a hell hole. And so it needs cops from that same domain.” Colt would speak next. “So, the typical “terrible city needs even more terrible hereoes.” Type deal.” Briggs shook his head. “I’d love to say that, but it’s much more. This city has ranked top 5 in the nation for most terrorist attacks. Hell we’ve had Terroist from this very city. Surely you heard wind of the Armada and Keyome Tasanagi.” Colt would look up and swallow some spit. “Indeed. The original devil of kasihana city.” Briggs would nod. “Along with him he had the Armored Warrior Donnie Yun, but he was about as trustworthy as any skitzo could ever be. When he was good he was a hero. When he was evil he was a threat. Real wild card.” “I’m assuming the third person you’d mention is who we’re here to talk about?” Briggs would sigh with a heavy heart. “Tetsu Ryoji…supercop. Peak human extordinare. Some say through hard work he became the eigth world wonder, which is pretty interesting to say the least. He was the pennicle of human perfection. And a damn good fighter and cop.” Colt would look dead ahead as the two entered the elevator. “I know. I’ve seen him in action…it takes skill to clean out a 200 armed man werehouse with a combat knife and a suppressor pistol. I’m sorry to hear about his death…I don’t think any of us saw this coming. None the less..I was chosen for this position and I will carry it out to the fullest of my ability.” Briggs would sigh and nod. As the elevator reached the final area they arrived at the top. The office that allowed a complete overview of the city, the only thing towering over it being Yun Corp tower itself. “Briggs would speak, looking over the view. “This is now your homestead. All of the advanced weapons and devices invented by the Ryoji’s and our company are at your disposal. Use them well. Welcome to Kasihana City Commander Colt.” Colt would nod and look over to briggs with a raised eyebrow. “Speaking of which…What do you do Briggs?” Briggs would turn around and look back at Colt, adjusting his glasses. “I’m just your secret intelligence agent.” Briggs would walk out of the doors and colt would take a seat in the office chair. “I’ll do this city proud…that is a promise.” Category:Ark 9